Chère Dolorès,
by Clingal
Summary: Sincèrement, qui aurait voulu connaître Ombrage? Vous ? Toi là-bas peut-être ? A part pour lui lancer un maléfice cuisant ou la faire écrire avec sa saleté de plume. Non personne. De toute façon on ignore tout d'elle, jusqu'à sa date de naissance et sa propre maison à Poudlard. A moins que...
1. Chapter 1

Quand je pense à Dolorès Ombrage la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est un tas de vêtements roses indentiques avec dessus les étiquettes des jours de la semaine. Ainsi que ce toussotement agaçant et reconnaissable entre mille qui ne cessait de vous interrompre. "Hem,Hem" Parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'elle est là, derrière moi, lorsque j'entend quelqu'un tousser de manière similaire.

Pour ceux qui ont été à Poudlard lorsqu'elle a lamentablement tenter d'enseigner les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est cette horrible plume qu'elle vous forçait à utiliser lors de vos retenues avec elle dans son bureau couvert d'assiette-tableau-chat qui miaulaient dès que vous bougiez d'un pouce. Et toutes ces affiches avec de nouveaux décrets chaque jour et qui vous empêchaient de profiter de ce qui aurait pu être une de vos plus belles années.

On pourrait supposer qu'Ombrage est née vieille et cruelle mais ce n'est même pas le cas, non et c'est peut-être ça le pire justemment ! Comment peut-on passer d'un heureux bambin à ce genre d'individu ? C'est presque invraisemblable me direz-vous. De toutes façons vous vous en moquez? Vous ne voulez pas savoir, vous exécrez cette femme, vous la méprisez, vous la haïssez, elle et ses tenues ridicules ! Vous avez sans doute comme moi garder cette fine cicatrice sur votre main si vous avez eu la "chance", que dis-je le "privilège" de l'avoir en classe.

Mais si vous avez commencé à lire c'est que cela vous intéresse non ? Moi je dirais que:

a) Vous êtes remplis d'une curiosité malsaine.

b) Vous l'avez connue et vous vous demandez toujours "Pouquoi ?".

c) Vous êtes arrivé ici par hasard et vous n'allez pas rester plus longtemps.

d)Vous êtes un(e) moldu(e) et vous vous demandez sur quel journal écrit par des timbrés vous êtes tombé(e), dans ce cas là posez délicatement ce feuillet et éloignez-vous en le plus possible, il en va de votre santé mentale !

e) Vous êtes intéressé(e) ! C'est vachement sympathique et je bénis Merlin que vous me lisiez !

Dans tout les cas (sauf le d) ) vous êtes très bien tombé(e) (e) !

Dolorès Jane Ombrage née le 2 décembre 1935 en plein coeur de Glasgow. Dolorès, la comparaison est vite effectuée avec le sortilège Impardonnable. Pourtant ses parents l'ont nommée ainsi car l'acouchement avait été long et difficile, rien à voir avec la magie. Déjà enfant Dolorès montrait un certain intérêt pour le respect des lois. Elle adorait que tout soit clair, net et précis. Comme ça il n'y avait pas de surprise. Elle haïssait les suprises notre jeune Dolorès.

Ses parents, lui en avait fait une le jour de son cinquième anniversaire, ils lui avaient offert un adorable chat angora. La fillette l'avait emmené partout avec elle, elle avait dormis, ris , mangé, joué avec l'animal. Heureusement ses parents la forçaient à le lâcher lorsqu'elle prenait son bain. Et le chat en était bien heureux ! Le pauvre animal subissait le trop plein d'affection de sa jeune maîtresse, parce que Dolorès lorsqu'elle aimait, elle aimait sans condition et de tout son coeur et ses parents ainsi que ses soeurs la chérissaient pour ce sentiments qu'elle leur portait.

Ses parents étaient des sorciers, ses soeurs aussi et tous avaient fréquenté ou fréquentaient Poudlard, ses parents avaient été à Poufsouffle, deux de ses soeurs étaient à Serdaigle et une autre était à Serpentard. Malgrès la différence de Maisons à l'école de sorcellerie, ses soeurs ne s'adoraient pas moins et la jeune Dolorès attendait avec impatience le jour où elle aussi s'assierait sur les bancs de Poudlard. Alors quand le première manifestation réelle et visible de magie apparue chez la fillette, malheureusement, c'est le chat qui en pâti.

L'innocente bête, affublée d'un magnifique déguisement de princesse des fées avait tenté de s'éclipser discrètement après avoir pris un thé forcé par la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de Dolorès. Mais mal lui en pris, la fillette l'arrêta et le serra dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. L'animal se débattit, commença à la griffer, il était un chat après tout pas une peluche. Dolorès se mis à hurler, elle tenta de détacher le chat de son bras qu'il lacérait, le sang commençait à couler sur sa peau douce, se mélant aux poils couleur neige du chat.

C'est là que la magie intervient. En voulant repousser son cadeau, la magie conjuguée à la peur propulsa le chat à travers la pièce et se défenestra.

Oui effectivement, pauvre bête, et surtout pauvre Dolorès qui n'avait jamais voulu cela. Lorsqu'elle pris conscience de son geste elle se précipita dans les escaliers, dévala les marches, alertant ses parents par le bruit et surgit dans la rue pour rammener son petit chat. Et puis, un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes, ça a neuf vies, _"il serait juste en colère " _a-t-elle sûrement pensé. C'est sa mère qui lui avait dit cela, ils étaient bien des sorciers eux, c'était forcément vrai pour l'animal. Mais arrivée dans la rue où les passants s'attroupaient autour d'une flaque de sang, Dolorès se rendit à l'évidence, son chat ne se réveillerai pas. Ses parents arrivèrent à sa suite dans la rue, son père dispersa les badauds et enveloppa le chat dans un linge, sa mère tenta de cacher les yeux de Dolorès qui fixait toujours la mare de sang. Alors Dolorès se retourna vers eux, le visage fermé, chargé du plus profond mépris et de toute la colère dont elle était capable et leur murmura d'une voix horrible pour une fillette de cinq ans, d'une voix à faire pâlir un centaure:

_"On ne doit pas dire de mensonges__"_


	2. Chapter 2

Je t'ai vu toi le moldu ! Repose ça comme je te l'avais demandé et plus vite que ça ! Bien reprenons..

Vous êtes sûremment entrain de vous dire que c'est la mort du chat qui a tout changé ? Et bien vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort.

Dolorés n'est pas devenue cette femme que beaucoup haîssent à cause de cela, mais cette perte n'a pas arrangé la fragilité, la faille qui existait en elle. Elle a tout simplement, du jour au lendemain, céssée de faire de la magie. Pas le moindre soupçon d'étincelles, aucune aura, rien, le néant, le vide total.

Pas étonnant vous en conviendrez, pour l'enfant qu'elle était, que cette particularité, cette _«malédiction»_ eût été synonyme de mort et de douleur.

Pendant plusieurs années ses parents l'emmenèrent voir des médicomages, des psychomage, mais rien n'y fit, aucune manifestation de magie ne reparue. Au grand dam de sa mère, sa fille, leur fille, était devenue une cracmole. Les médicomages assuraient cependant que la magie coulait dans ses veines, mais pour Sylia Ombrage son enfant était devenue pire qu'une moldue.

Les Ombrages n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des "sang-purs", bien qu'aucun brassage selon eux n'avait eu lieu depuis plusieurs siècles. Ils ne partageaient pas, en effet, les idéaux des familles Gaunt ou Black mais avoir une cracmole selon Sylia était parfois pire que la peste.

Pour sa mère elle était passée de la _"petite dernière"_ à _"échec"_ ou _"fardeau"_, ce sont les deux mots qui revenaient le plus souvent.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce genre de propos jeta un froid entre la jeune Dolorès et ses parents. Mais pas avec ses soeurs au contraire, lorsque ses ainées furent mises au courant, aucune ne se moqua de Dolorès. Et la protégeait bien plus qu'auparavant et toutes attendirent poliemment que la magie revienne, modérant les propos trop souvent durs que tenait leur mère.  
Vous vous demandez sûremment _« Et le père dans tout ça»_ ? Et bien les premières années, il était absent, la Seconde Guerre Mondial avait éclaté et Rodrigue Ombrage, bien que sorcier, avait prêté main forte aux Alliés comme beaucoup d'autres. Lorsqu'il était revenu, les horreurs de la guerre rendue publique l'assaillissant dès qu'il fermait les yeux, déplorait la perte de l'usqage de la magie mais ne blâmait pas son enfant à l'instar de sa femme, ce n'était sans importance. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du chat non ? Mais Sylia Ombrage n'était pas une femme facile à vivre et Rodrigue repris bien vite ses anciennes activités pour échapper aux remarques acerbes de sa femme. Alors les années s'écoulèrent, tristes, froids, silencieux étaient les mois sans ses soeurs pour Dolorès, et un beau jour une lettre arriva:

Miss Dolorès Jane Ombrage

Chambre du Fond

13 Baker's Street

Glasgow

Elle portait un cachet de cire aux armoiries d'une école bien connue: Poudlard. Quel ne fut pas le soulagemment de la mère de Dolorès de voir cette lettre tant attendue arriver enfin. Son père et ses soeurs la félicitèrent, si elle recevait cette lettre c'est que la jeune fille était capable de faire de la magie à nouveau ! Ses soeurs avaient presques toutes quittées Poudlard. La plus âgé, celle qui avait appartenue à la maison de Salazar, Eléanore la belle, se destinait à un métier des plus secret, ses parents ignoraient son choix de carrière. L'ainée de la maison vert et argent, avait mis sa plus jeune soeur dans la confidence, elle était sa préférée et Dolorès avait promis de garder le secret: elle souhaitait devenir une Langue de Plomb. La seconde Diana, chez les aigles intelligents, se destinait à l'Arithmancie, la troisième, Aurore, un peu farfelue, imaginait devenir dresseuse de Troll de sécurité mais ses parents ne l'encourageaient pas trop sur cette voie. Dolorès n'avait pas d'idée, elle n'était âgée que de onze ans et elle avait longtemps pensé qu'elle n'irait jamais à Poudlard comme ses soeurs. Mais au repas elle prouva le contraire faisant s'envoler pour la toute première fois la salière.

Quelques semaines après cet heureux événement, la petite famille s'était réunie sur le chemin de Traverse pour y faire ses emplettes. Sauf Eléanore qui avait un rendez-vous important. Ses parents avaient d'abord été déçus, comme Dolorès, de ne pas voir leur ainée se joindre à eux. Mais la fillette savait que c'était «_Le_ _Grand Jour»_ pour sa soeur et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle ne rate ce tournant.

Ils avaient poussé la porte en vieux chêne d'Ollivander, penêtré dans la boutique du fabricant de baguettes avec excitation. Dolorès se sentait immensement fière, elle se retrouvait seule avec ses parents dans ce l'endroit qui faisait vraiment d'un sorcier, et bien un sorcier. Le jeune Ollivander de l'époque apparu de derrière les rayonnage de boite en chantonnant. Il salua les époux Ombrage et sourit franchement à la fillette. Il lui demanda d'avancer, la mesura, lui posa quelques questions et disparu dans l'arrière boutique pour lui dégotter _"sa"_ baguette. Il revint avec plusieurs boites. Présenta chacun des artefacts à la jeune fille, cependant aucune ne semblaient convenir. Ses parents commençaient à s'inquiéter, peut-être qu'il était encore trop tôt pour Dolorès...  
Ollivander était perturbé, il avait pensé qu'au moins l'unes d'elles auraient convenues. Puis il se stoppa. Il se souvint d'une baguette, différentes de toutes les autres. Il prit un escabeau et sur la plus haute étagère de sa bibliothèque à baguette, il attrapa pécautioneusemment une toute petite boite couverte de poussière.

A ce moment là, le coeur de la jeune Ombrage fit probablement un bon, cette baguette ne pouvait qu'être la sienne. Lorsque Ollivander la lui présenta et qu'elle l'a pris, une douce chaleur l'envahie. Ses parents qui avaient retenus leur souffle jusque là soupirèrent de soulagement. Ollivander resta un instant pensif avant d'attrapper les neuf gallions que lui tendait Mr Ombrage. Le jour où il avait fabriqué cette baguette il avait craint qu'elle ne trouve jamais preneur. Il se garda bien des commentaires qu'il aurait pu faire et ne détailla que mécaniquement les caractéristiques de la baguette: _"15,5cm- ventricule de coeur de Dragon-Inflexible" _

Aucun des deux parents ne demanda pourquoi la baguette étaient si courte, trop heureux que leur fille ait la chance d'en posséder une. Ne dit-on pas que le baguette choisit son sorcier? Elle connait nos plus grandes forces et nos moindres faiblesse. Pour une fois Ollivander espéra s'être trompé. Il avait vendu des baguette à des gens douteux, mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le voir, comme cette fois où un jeune garçon était venu avec Albus Dumbledore, il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que l'enfant était trop différents de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer et qu'il ferait de grandes choses. Terribles mais grandes. La petite fille sous ce visage jovial et innocent était de ceux là, il en aurait donner sa main à un hippogriffe.


End file.
